The Path of a Huntsman
by KyleMcBride101
Summary: The young and ecstatic Benjamin Snow heads to Beacon to follow in the footsteps of his father and to become a Legend. He and Team BEIG(Beige) will soon encounter many challenges in the road to being a hero, both in the world of Grimm and the Academy but within themselves as well. Together, they are destined for greatness, but will their pride take them down the path of despair?
1. Chapter 1

_The Path of the Huntsman_

 _by_

 _Kyle Feller_

 _ **Note**_

 _ **This story will take place starting from Volume 1 up until the end of Volume 3. Afterwards is pure speculation until the end of Volume 4. It will follow parallel to the story of RWBY thus far. As before, I do not own RWBY or Rooster Teeth. With the disclaimer out of the way, enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 1: Introductions_

"I've always wanted to be a Huntsman. Why though, I really couldn't give you a concise answer. Maybe the personal glory that came with it, to have my own legend someday. Or perhaps that my dad was one, my own personal hero. He still does it to this day and I want to be just like him. That's why, I'm hoping you'll accept my application to Beacon, so that I can begin as soon as possible." I gave my answer with a confident and daring smile. Rubbing the back of my head with a slight and stupid grin indicating my nervous demeanor as well. She just stared at me silently back with the scroll in her hands, the emerald eyes piercing mine. I would even go as far to say that she was beautiful, especially with the blonde hair, always a personal favorite of mine.

Finally she sighed and pressed a button on her scroll following the response soon after, more like a brief introduction to herself. "Your profile says that you excelled at Signal Academy in your combat classes, every single one was topped." She indulged me as I gave my confident stare once more.

"Yup, I've always had a knack for my sword, custom made too. Impressive if I say so myself." She coughed to interrupt me stroking my ego.

"Your book work however could use some working on, a lot of it actually." She mentioned.

"I prefer practice over theory." I joked.

"Well Benjamin, at Beacon, we must master both practice and theory. Now let me ask again, do you really want to join Beacon?" She inquired once more.

"Yes, I want to be a Huntsman and I'll do whatever I can to accomplish that task Ms. Goodwitch." I gave my response with a coffee mug being placed next to her. The man had amber eyes and silver hair, holding the cane with both hands. A blank stare hidden behind his glasses gave me a slight sense of despair.

"Well then, welcome to Beacon Mr. Snow." The man said with a grin as Glynda responded with a face of shock.

"Ozpin you can't be serious, his grades are not close to the mark we desire, he has a habit of brash impulsiveness and has a serious narcissistic tone." She tried pleading to the headmaster but it was hopeless, he had already made up his mind in earnest.

"You're right in the fact that he is brash, impulsive, even reckless but that's why we are here, to change those attitudes. Form this young man into a proper Huntsman for the 4 Kingdoms. I suspect you'll be able to show that for us next week Benjamin?" Ozpin asked leaning forward on the maple wood desk.

"Of course sir, I won't let you down." I responded with an honest smile as Ozpin nodded and picked up his mug and cane.

"Excellent, we'll take our leave. We still have another student to attend to, come on Glynda." He said with her soon following out of the Snow homestead here in Vale, the front door quickly opening and shutting behind them, leaving a wake of silence soon afterwards. A cough broke that silence with my old man leaning against the door frame. His chocolate hair mixed with the incoming gray by his ears. His bright silver eyes showed a deep semblance of relief that his son managed to get into one of the 4 Huntsman Academies.

"Well, guess you will be following in my footsteps after all." He joked at my own expense which was soon met with a snarky remark.

"You had doubt? Shame Dad, shame." I said pushing the chair back and picking myself up past him towards upstairs where I would soon pack away towards a new life. Before I could go upstairs however, a woman with straight crimson hair and blue eyes stood in my path with a half smile. Olivia Snow, my step mother.

"I'm proud of you Benjamin." She congratulated me, only to be responded with silence and a cold shoulder while I forced my way past her upstairs to my room. My father took notice of the act with him following in pursuit. Shutting the door to my room before he forced his way in, ready to berate my rudeness.

"You can't treat Olivia like that Ben, you know that." He explained while I scoffed at the mere thought alone.

"No? She isn't my real mother, I can treat her however I like." I snapped back.

"Maybe she isn't your mother, but she is the mother of Lyanna and Jon, and I know you are Lyanna's idol. So maybe you should go apologize to Olivia." He responded.

"We've had this conversation so many times dad that I don't even care at this point. I don't even know who my real mother is because you won't tell me." I started to redirect, something he obviously didn't like.

"I told you Ben, when you're ready to know, you'll know."

"And when is ready? When you're on your death bed? When I'm on mine? I have a right to know who my mother is!" I began to yell now.

"You're right, you do. However, when you get back after your time at the Academy, when you are grown and a man. I promise I'll tell you who your mother is. Right now isn't the best time, please Ben." He pleaded with me, because no matter how much I asked or demanded, he would not budge.

"Fine, but once I return, I want the truth and all of it." I proposed as my father nodded his head to the deal.

"Deal, before you go too, you have someone who wants to see you off." He said while a shy face appeared from behind him. A young girl barely hitting 15 with short brown hair, covered in the jacket I gave her last spring. She pushed past my dad as I embraced the young girl. He soon left us along to say our last goodbyes for a while.

"Hey there Lyanna, was wondering if you were going to see me off. Where's Jon?" I asked my step-sister.

"He said that he'd be out running some errands but I know he doesn't like you very much." She admitted as I rubbed her hair.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Gonna miss me that much huh?" I asked.

"Yes! I really don't want you to leave!" She pleaded with a small chuckle.

"I'm only going to be over at the Academy across the bay. It's not like I'm going to Atlas a continent away."

"Yea but I'll still miss you Ben." She said reaching into her pocket, pulling a chained necklace with a clasped pendant. Handing it to me as I examined the object. "Here." She said as I opened the pendant with a clear picture of herself inside the clasp. I smiled at it, rubbing her hair one more time.

"I'll be fine Lyanna, its not like I won't visit."

"Just try and forgive Dad, I know you're angry with him but he has the best intentions in mind." She spoke in his defense. While I could be mad at him, Olivia, even Jon. I loved Lyanna, her innocence, purity and even a slight frailty. I want to protect all of those.

"I will, now head off Lyanna, I got to pack for the trip." I said as she nodded running out of my room, leaving me be to get ready for the 4 year journey I had ahead of me.

 _One week later_

 _Airship en-route to Beacon Academy_

Excitement wasn't even beginning to describe what was going through my mind. I was onto to become what I had always dreamed of being, a Huntsman for the Kingdoms, to do what was right and just, even it was a bit naive. Wearing a navy dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and a black vest over top, I sported a black shoulder cape over my right arm with a hood attached, gray pants with black boots and on my left side, my father's old long sword with a wolf pommel and a silver cross-guard. It was old I'd admit to that much but it worked regardless of the situation. But now, I would take that first step to be a warrior, a leader and a legend. No matter the cost.

 _Naivety is a deadly cost to ignorance of reality..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Silver Dragon_

"I can't believe I'll be going to Beacon with my baby sister!" The blonde girl yelled embraced the terrified red girl who had a look of despair on her face.

"Please stop..."She said with a strained voice as it led me to give a small chuckle. The small and crowded airship however was not pleasant, at least indoors anyway. Making my way outside with a decent breeze fluttering my shoulder cape, I took notice of a woman leaning against the railing with silver hair wrapped in a bun and a chain and sickle hanging from her belt. She sported black pants and vest with a crimson red top, sleeves rolled up past the forearms, gloved on her hands. I couldn't place my finger on it but she intrigued me. Deciding to introduce myself to the girl, I strolled over to the railing, leaning on it right next to her before striking up a conversation with the woman.

"Couldn't stand it in there either I take it?" I asked her as she looked away from the lake below before her jade eyes pierced my own. Her face had a distinguished scare below her right eye and another across the bridge of her nose. A pale yet smooth complexion to her face with yet a defect to appear. She was beautiful, who was this woman?

"Yea, just a little." Was all she said before prematurely breaking off the conversation and returning to her view. Confused, I offered my hand to her.

"Benjamin Snow." I introduced myself without even a break of sight.

"Eliza Drake." She simply said.

"Do I really bother you that much?" I inquired.

"Perhaps, I wonder why you are even speaking with me." She gave me the cold shoulder.

"I want to get to know you Eliza." I said before we hit the docking port below with the students quickly departing the airship. "All first year students, report to the auditorium for introductions from Headmaster Ozpin." The loudspeaker announced with her leaving the railing behind.

"Another time perhaps." Eliza said leaving me in the cold with harsh feelings, shaking my head with shame. I tried and failed in spectacular fashion. A pat on the back caused my attention to divert my attention from the foreign beauty. The man behind me had blonde prince esque hair with a blue scarf around his neck and a short sleeve white shirt.

"Sorry the lass turned you down. She is quite the beauty." He mentioned with a brogue in his voice, very fitting and light.

"No worries, we'll meet again at some point." I said turning around to face the man who had a collapsed spear with a blade strapped to his back. Offering my hand to his in introduction. "Benjamin Snow." I introduced as he proudly shook it.

"Issac Lyons, former Vacuo resident." He joked while a tail emerged from behind covered in golden fur.

"You're a Faunus?" I asked.

"Sorry, forgot to mention that."

"No, it's alright, I'm not an asshole like most."

"Then we'll get along just fine, hope to see you soon Mr. Snow." He winked leaving me alone again on the airship. I picked up my backpack, slinging it over my back as the cloth smacked against the blades strapped to my back. The duffel on my right hand, I walked down the airship ramp where an argument was already taking place just in the primary courtyard between the red girl I noticed earlier and...Weiss Schnee. Well now, this would be an interesting year indeed if she was going to be here. Admittedly, I had no idea where the so called auditorium was but it would best if I just followed the crowd for now. Rather look like a fool hidden in a group than an individual one. The campus itself was massive, filled with pillars, archways and buildings that made itself appear as a small city. In the center of it all was the CCT Tower, the primary communication system through all 4 Kingdoms. Impressive tower that was the biggest out of the entire campus. It was also a shuddering thought that if even one of them went down, the entire world's communication system died with it.

"Hey watch it buddy." A man with a long black ponytail exclaimed. He had silver eyes like my father, and a white trench coat with the right side covered with a black glove and a curved blade strapped to his side underneath the coat.

"Sorry, my bad." I apologized to the young man without even so much a response from the cocky bastard. "I said sorry." I tried to reiterate before stopping in his track and turning to confront me.

"I heard you, I just don't care." He replied.

"Oh so you're going to be like that are you?"

"I guess so. What's your name?" The boy inquired.

"Benjamin Snow, you?"

"Gideon Rivia, A simple Atlas Swordsman."

"I guess simple minded too?" I taunted him with a pissed reaction.

"Remind me to avoid you when we are assigned teams. I don't need a weakling holding me down." He rebutted blending back into the crowd of students with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Arrogant, spiteful of others, and just a total dick. Man, I don't need that kind of negativity in my life. After some walking, we eventually came upon the so called auditorium, filled with students of multiple variety and walks of life, all here for one single purpose: To serve the Kingdoms as a Huntsman/Huntress. To defeat the Grimm and bring peace and prosperity. A simple and noble goal to keep in mind. Then, the professor of the academy himself: Ozpin, took the center stage with Goodwitch right beside him. Tapping the microphone before beginning to speak.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished the dark speech, walking off with the heavy burden heaped onto our shoulders. He wasn't wrong, our job wasn't meant to be taken lightly by no doubt. I just didn't think that it would happen so soon.

There is no doubt that each and every one of us had our reasons for being here. To obtain the necessary skills and knowledge to become more than what we possibly imagined. I knew that Lyanna was my reason. Even if she was a half sister to me, I loved her more than my own father. Someday, she'll learn of the world and all of the dark secrets it is hiding. For now though, I want to keep her safe in the best way that I can. I'll become a Huntsman for Lyanna, and if I need to, die for her. A fool's reason, perhaps. I just know it is better to have a fool's reason than no reason at all.

Because tomorrow would determine the next 4 years at this academy, good and bad. I would work through it like I always do.


End file.
